The Bright Knight
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS THE BATMAN STORY I WAS DARED.. Behold, Action, adventure!


**The Night Dawns..**

* * *

 **I promise this is not a Kamen Rider story, just Batman.. Or other wise known as the Caped Cruisader!**

 **Bruce Wayne**

 **Citizen Rank : Gentleman**

 **Buisness : Wayne Enterprises**

 **Home : Wayne Manor**

 **Hometown : Gotham City**

 **Identity : Batman / The Caped Cruisader**

 **Justice League Companions : Superman (Kryptonian), Martian Manhunter (?), Flash (Human), Wonder Woman (Human).**

* * *

 **Now Let's Start Up!**

* * *

A Pair of Eyes opened up and a teen with a dark grey shade of hair also equipped with a red strip of hair, as well as a red eye color awoke, he was ready to go to school, ever since his father was sent on an investigation in Tokyo. "Hey Tyler! You Ready To Go?!" A voice shouted up the steps, "Yeah.. Be at the bus stop in a minute!" Tyler Adams Wilson replied, getting up and grabbing his backpack and getting ready to leave. He then waved goodbye as he left the door, his father, Dareth Grayson Wilson, smiling.

* * *

Tyler was off to a new school, until he found a crater, he decided to check it out, then saw a person, he ran in to see a wristband with the symbol of the Bat on it, it flung onto his arm and wouldn't come off, it kept vibrating until it finally synchronised with his arm, "Good.." Tyler saw his bus arrived. "Huh?" Batman noticed a New Invention of his flung onto Tyler's arm back at the Batcave.

* * *

Tyler was waiting at the front of the school, until the wristband he had began to glow and something inside of him awoke. He didn't feel like himself, as a pink haired girl rode on her bike toward his direction, eventually he was hit in the back, causing a vision to turn itself on.

* * *

 _A man in a suit like the batman, except the mouth was completely covered by a mouth-plate and the shoulder pads, gauntlets, and ankle armor were made of steel instead of plain iron as well as the mask. He punched into a thug's somach, he threw him into another and grabbed one last thug, she smiled and pulled out a knife, trying to cut at him, but she was shocked by it's defense mechanism. Soon it did a close up of inside the suit, it was Tyler himself, causing everything to turn black._

* * *

"AH!" He awoke in the sight of a girl with a rose pink shade of hair, he shook his head to see if he was dreaming, nope, it was real. He got up and looked to the girl, who was staring endlessly at him, she leaned closer to him, he didn't understand what was happening, so soon was..

 **CAPU-CHU!**

"I'm sorry! But your blood was just so tasty.." She apologized, "Don't worry about it.." Tyler replied, but then he saw a purple jacketed man, who had a flower instead of a breast pocket, as well as a evilly styled green hair with skin as white as snow, plus he had lip stick, HE'S EVIL. Tyler shook his head, so the insane clown escaped, she looked to him in cofusement, "Are you alright?" she asked, "Y-Yeah.." Tyler got up and introduced himself, "I'm Tyler Miles Johnson, you are?" he looked to her, "Akashiya Moka." she smiled. He then picked up his new student journal thing, "Oh so you're a new student here too?" Moka asked, "Yep.." Tyler replied, she hugged him tightly, "THAT'S GREAT!" she said loudly. Tyler was crushed by the deadly hug, extremus pain, "Y-You can uh.. Let go now.." he said.

* * *

Tyler was sitting in class, maybe Moka was in a different homeroom, but that's ok. He just hoped she was safe, that was all he needed to know.

* * *

 _Bruce Wayne was still searching his computer for any whereabouts of Tyler Miles Johnson, but no dice! "Master Bruce, would you like your chili spicy or classic.." Alfred Pennyworth asked, "Spicy.." Bruce replied with his serious, dark tone._

* * *

Tyler then looked to his teacher, "HI EVERYONE! I'M SHIZUKA NEKONOME!" she shouted happily, Tyler's ears now were in pain. ' _AH! MY EARS!_ ' It felt like a sound gun shot toward his ears, he then sighed as he was explained to the rules, he already knew both of 'em, so why would it need to be explained? Until Moka ran in the room, breathing heavily as sweat ran donw her head, "I'm sorry.. I'm late, I just had to get everything ready.." she said. Until she stopped when seeing Tyler, she just toward him until she reached straight forward around his neck, "TYLER!" she shouted, Tyler almost fell out of his chair.

"Meh Lady is with that fool.."

"WHY MUST THE GODS HATE ME!"

"NO! SHE'S TAKEN OUT OF THE MARKET!"

Male students were drowning in tears, literally, Tyler decided when the bell rung to get out before tears filled the school.

* * *

Tyler was walking through the hall with Moka, she then saw a vending machine and picked Tomato Juice and began to drink. Tyler looked to the vending machine, flipping a coin and catching it, "Tails.. I lost to nothing.." he placed the coin into the device and gained some Coke. He then turned to see a male student grab his neck, "What are you doing with this hot babe?!" he asked Tyler. He then grabbed Saizo's arm and the moment turned from Saizo's beating on him to Tyler beating on Saizo. "Now.. Quit your jealousy crap and get the hell out of here!" Tyler ordered, Saizo ran like a chicken, but Tyler wasn't sure why or how he did that just now.

But as they were walking to the Dorms, Moka paused, causing Tyler to look at her as she blushed brightly. Tyler then realized, "Moka! Didn't you leave your Student's Pass at the bus stop?!" he reminded, Moka then thought about it, "I have to get that back!" Moka needed it to get into any special activities in the first few weeks. Then the wristband on Tyler's arm began to ring like a telephone, "Hello?" he picked up, " _Hello.. Tyler Miles Johnson, am I right?_ " the voice on the line said as a video chat appeared, "BATMAN!" Tyler's jaw was stuck open. Batman then smiled, " _This wristband is able to give you the abilities of my newest suit, The Dark Knight._ " the hero explained, " _Now.. I need you to find the Joker, he's entered your school for it's Demonic Weapons.. Back at your bus stop I am leaving the Bat Bike for you to use, if you want to keep it, make sure you polish it every month._ " Tyler nodded and the message faded. He then pushed the bat signal button and began to transform into the suit from his vision.

* * *

Moka was running through the dead forest to get her New Student's Pass, but Saizo stopped her, she glared at him, "Please move." she asked. Saizo smirked, "Why should I?" he asked, becoming a hideous version of himself, bones were shone on the outside as armor. As the Dark Knight was riding on the Bat Bike, "Now this is the way to fight crime.." he said as he rode up a ramp, Moka looked up and saw as the front wheel hit the back of Saizo. The orc hitting a tree as the bat like soldier got off of his tank, "Now.. Face justice for your crimes.." he grabbed Saizo and placed a little circle device on his chest, backflipping and pushing a detinator to activate it, Saizo fell to his knees, somehow unable to use his Superhuman strength, "W-WHAT?!" he tried to get up but failed. "It's an Aura Neutrilizer.." The Dark Knight explained, "You can't use your Orc power anymore.. Because any monster it's detinated on, it stops their aura.." the Orc fell to the ground until the Aura Neutrilizer was deactivated, "Are you Batman?!" he asked, "No, I am the Knight.. The Dark Knight.." he introduced himself in his darkest tone before punching Saizo in the face, knocking him straight out. Moka then stood up, "Who are you?" she asked, "I think you already know.." he said before grappling away. Moka then thought about it for a bit, then she finally figured it out!

* * *

 **From The Dark, comes a Mark.. That Mark may not be light.. But it's the Dark Knight.**

* * *

 **Nice rhyme, Maric..**

 **Maric : Thank you..**

 **Well guys, don't be bored yet! Next up is our newest story.. I KNOW I KNOW! SO MUCH STORIES! But.. This one is an ACTUAL _self_ insert. But.. Maric.. Stop drooling, it's not that long of a wait for it..**

 **Maric : Eh.. (Drooling)..**

 **I'll go get him a tissue..**

 **Maric : Eh... (Drooling)..**


End file.
